


Thing About Us

by rabitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Fire, Brothers, F/M, Family, Forbidden, Highschool AU, Humans, Incest, Jealousy, Language, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Multi, No Werewolves, Possessive Behavior, Taboo, derek is a butt, derek is not good with emotions, kate is kind of a slut, lots of language, sexy times in the future, stiles is a goddamn potty mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabitty/pseuds/rabitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are in Beacon Hills High School together. Derek is one of the most popular boys at school Stiles is always pushed to the side lines with his friend Scott. For the past ten years, Derek has taunted and bullied Stiles at every turn. Hes taken every chance that presents to let Stiles know that he is weak and worthless. Oh yeah, they're brothers...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Had to add to the kink~~  
> also, the family situation might be a bit confusing so ill do a little summary≈ the sheriff and Melissa Hale had an affairfor a total of three months in the summer, during which Derek was concieved. Then, Melissa broke off their fling, feeling guilty about cheating on her husband Robert Hale, with whom she had a nine year old daughter. Later, the sheriff met Annie Grosland, whom he married and had Stiles with a year later.
> 
> I own none of the Teen Wolf characters or storylines and claim no right to them.

Stiles flopped over and groaned. He was pretty sure his alarm clock was trying to kill him, seeing as it wasn't even light outside, yet it was going off like mad. 

''Shut the fuck up!" He grumble, slamming it off his side table with a long pale arm. Giving a sigh, Stiles tried to get comfortable and sleep again. "Fucking morning...fuckin' Monday...school," he mumbled, his words getting softer as he grew sleepier.

He woke up an hour later to bright rays of morning sun breaking over the small town, setting the trees on fire. The leaves in the forest were just turning a bronzed red, with fall having snuck up on Beacon Hills a week or so early. 

Stretching, Stiles stumbled out into the hallway towards the bathroom, the need to piss a heavy weight in his gut. He was just stepping through the door way to it when he felt a heavy hand grip the back of his neck, yanking him back.

"Bro, what the hell?" He shouted, flailing as he thudded against the wall opposite the bathroom. Derek just narrowed his bright blue eyes at him

"Don't call me 'bro'" Derek said, then slammed the door in Stiles face.

"Come on, I gotta pee," Stiles whined, hopping from foot to foot.

"Not my problem. Oldest gets bathroom right of way," he heard over the shower being turned on.

Stiles whined in the back of his throat. He really had to go. Shuffling down the hall after kicking the door once, hard, he briefly entertains the idea of pissimg all over Derek's room, but then remembers how much he loves life. He ended up having to wait for thirty minutes in his underwear outside of the bathroom for Derek to be done with his fucking morning rituals.

When Derek actually is done, Stiles pushes past him, heading straight for the toilet. He gives a contented little smile and closes his eyes as he pees. Derek is a dick. Always had been a dick, now that Stiles thinks about, every since he can remember.

They were half brothers, but even the partial blood relation was hard to believe. Derek was broad, tall, and incredibly muscled with black hair, blue eyes, and naturally bronzed skin. Needless to say, Derek was one of the most popular seniors at Beacon Hills High. Stiles, on the other hand, was a head shorter than his brother, pale, gangly, and a generally nerdy junior. His sheets were star wars themed for God's sake.

He showered and got dressed, not even bothering with breakfast, and jumped in Derek's camaro. Derek was supposed to give him rides to school by mandate of his stepmom.

The origin of their odd little family dynamic started when Stiles' dad had had an affair with a married woman the year before the sheriff had met Stiles's mother. Ten years later, after the subsequent deaths of both their spouses, the Sheriff and Mrs. Hale had somehow found each other again, and decided, without consulting their children, that they were inlove and needed to be married as soon as possible.

Stiles couldn't help but resent the Hales. His mother had died four years before his father remarried, and he was still grieving,as well as the fact that Derek bullied him at school. 

He realized with a certain degree of saddness, that Derek being cruel to him was the only constant in his life.

Giving a huff, he buckled his seat belt and stared out the window as they headed to school.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah blah jealousy

Derek pulled the camaro into the school parking lot. He parked in the same spot everyday, first row, first spot, right next to the main school doors. Stiles suspected the other students steered clear of it through either naturally emitted 'Derek Pheromones' or some sort of mind control his half brother held over the populace of Beacon Hills.

The second the car was stopped, Derek yanked the key out of the ignition and stormed off to meet his friends, all of whom were draped over each other on the front steps. Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek's back and grabbed his bag from the back seat. The ten minute bell rang and Stiles booked it to meet Scott in english. It was free seating, so you had to get there early everyday if you wanted to be able to sit next to any of your friends, even though, for Stiles, it was only 'friend', no plural. 

Scott seemed to not have been able to have saved him a seat, seeing as the new girl, Allison was it?, was sitting next to him. With a huff, Stiles sat in the back corner. He could feel that it was going to be a crap day.

First, Second and Third period slipped by, and Stiles found himself sitting in the over crowded cafeteria. Scott was sitting next to him, going on about the conversation he had had with Allison in chemistry. Every now and then, Stiles would nod and say something, but he had tuned out his friend half way through the story. Instead, he found himself watching his classmates. It had become a habit of his to watch life go by several years before hand. At first, he had found it slightly sad, but now, he found it oddly soothing, like watching a movie.

He skipped over the hipster kids, the stoners, the ghetto girls, the sports guys, the photographers, the film buffs, and settled on his half brother's group. Their table was in the very center of the cafeteria, the nucleus of high school. Derek sat at the head, self proclaimed king of his friends; Erica Reyes sat on his left, with Vernon Boyd set snug against her side, and Isaac Lahey next to him. Lydia Martin was on his right, sucking the face off of Bitch Boy himself, Jackson Whittemore, while Danny Mahealani sat next to the both of them with a pained look on his face. Allison whats-her-face sat at the opposite end of the table as Derek, sheepishly eating a wilted looking salad. He was just looking away when someone caught his eye: some one walking towards Derek's table. The girl was attractive, in a slutty kind of way. She had long, dirty blonde hair, a tan, long legs, and a wolfish grin. As she walked, she some how managed to scoot her impossibly short skirt an inch or two higher, revealing more tone leg and sun browned skin. Stiles could already tell she had her eyes locked on Derek. . You must be new, Stiles thought, chiding the girl. Derek never really went for any of the girls at this school or, hell, any school. In fact, Stiles was sure he had never seen him have a real girlfriend, just some one night stand with some chick from the community college.

The girl had just stepped up to Derek, and moved as if to sit in Derek's lap.

Wrong move, Stiles chided in his head. Another thing about Derek? He was not particularly fond of intimate physical contact, you know, besides sex. Stiles was a little more than surprised, though, that when the girl actually did sit down in Derek's lap, she was not immediately pushed onto the floor, or yelled at. No, instead, Derek actually seemed to like that she was touching him, was actually fucking smiling at her and kissing her shoulder. Stiles could count on one hand the amount of times he had seen Derek smile in all the time that they had lived together, and this chick just got one of Derek's smiles so easily? Was the world coming to an end?

Stiles was a little more than surprised to find that he was jealous of the girl. No, that wasn't it, he was just, how do you say, envious that she was able to make people like her so quickly. Yeah. That's what he meant. 

He nudged Scott, interrupting his on going story. "Hey, dude, who's she?" he asked.

"Wha'?" Scott asked, swiveling his head to look in the direction Stiles nodded. "Oh, that's Kate Argent. Allison's cousin, or something. She's staying with Allison while her parents finalize their divorce, I think."

Stiles looked back at Kate, watching as the whole table erupted in laughter at something she said. Derek fucking Hale was laughing. 

"Huh," he said.

Scott looked back at his friend "Wait, you do know Derek and her are dating right?"

Stiles spit out a gulp of milk he was in the process of drinking, spraying it over the head of a few weeaboo girls at the next table. 

"WHAT?" he said, so loudly that people at neighboring tables turned to stare at him.

"Yeah, dude, they've been dating for, like, two weeks now, ever since she and Allison moved into Beacon Hills. Seriously, how do you not know this? You live with the guy." Scott huffed and took a big bite of pizza.

"Well, we're not exactly on speaking terms, so fuck off." Stiles grumbled. Why should it matter to him if Derek got a girlfriend? He shouldn't give two shits about anything to do with Derek. He took an angry bite of his own piece of pizza and turned away from the laughter coming from the middle of the room.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo. Its been a while......tada, a new chapter! And pleasepleasepleaseplease forgive the punctuation, Im without a computer and my kindle fire does shifty things with word documents*screetches into infinety*

Stiles met Derek in the parkinglot after school. His half brother was leaning up against his camaro, leg kicked out, and Kate Argent pressed up close to his chest. Her hands played with his leather jacket, teased his hairs and generally ran themselves over ever inch of Derek's exposed skin. Stiles walked up to them and cleared his throat, trying to get their attention. They both ignored him. Kate leaned in and whispered something with a predatory grin into Derek's ear, which Derek smirked at. The fucker. Stiles cleared his throat a little louder and knocked on the hood of the car. Kate looked over, leveling him with a withering glare. "Yo, yo, its time to go," he said, feeling uncomfortable under Kate's scrutiny. Derek unlocked the car and Stiles made for the the passenger seat. "Nope," Derek said, some how manuevering around the car fast enough to actually grab Stiles by the scruff. " Wha-?"Stiles asked, furrowing his brow. Derek dragged him past the front to the cramped back. "Get in," Derek growled, pushing him forward. Stiles glared at his half brother but got in, wiggling around to get comfortable in the small space. Derek held open the front door for Kate to slide in, ever the gentleman, apparently, to scarry as hell slut-witches from hell. Kate sits down, and pulls down the mirror to check her makeup, sending a sickeningly sweet smile to Stiles through it, her eyes only the slightest bit narrowed. Stiles definitely doesn't stick his tongue out at her as Derek pulls out of the lot, taking a different route home than normal. Stiles looks out the window and recognizes that their heading into the wealthier side of town. This is the part of town that Lydia and Jackson live in.Same with Allison, and Isaac and Boyd and Erica. Pretty much all of Derek's friends live over here. Stiles breathes on the window and draws two stick figures humping, both of whom look oddly like Kate and Derek, only to stop when sourwolf himself growls at him. They pull up to a large, pale yellow house with a neatly trimmed rose garden that Stiles realizes must be Allison's. Then there's an awkward ten minute period of time during which Derek and Kate attempt to suck each others faces off before she hops out of the car with a little waggle of her fingers. "Bye now," she says, and Stiles is surprised that her teeth haven't rotted out by now from her saccharine sweet tone. He gags a little when she struts up to the front door of the house, and feels sick to his stomach when he sees that Derek is intensley focused on the swing of her hips. Woah, he tells himself, calm down. What hes feeling is just this side of jealousy, which confuses him, because hes pretty sure he doesn't envy Derek his girlfriend. "You can sit in the front now if you want" Derek grunts. "No," Stiles squeaks out a little to fast. He clears his throat a bit when Derek gives him a weird look in the rearview mirror. " I mean, nah, I'm fine." Derek shrugs." Whatever." The drive home is uneventful, though Stiles feels almost as if hes white knuckling it the whole way. Derek parks in front of the house and gets out, leaving Stiles to untangle himself from his seat beat and backpack straps alone, which, hello, rude much? But Stiles is a little glad to be away from Derek, to be by himself to collect his thoughts. What the actual fuck was happening to him? He shook his head and managed, miraculously, to get out of the trap that was Derek's car, and into the house. He trudged up the stairs, passing Dereks closed door. The aught of it had him feeling strangely dejected and he flung himself on his bed when he reached his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be editing this when I have access to a computer because I really hate how my kindle fire formatted this, so worry not my pets!


End file.
